With You Always
by Neko the kitty
Summary: After Shadow falls from ARK, he stumbles into the hands of a young rabbit. After having her mother die, the rabbit stays with Shadow. If I give anymore of the summary, I may ruin what happens. Please review.
1. Somewhere I Belong

Thankyou for choosing to read my story. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry, cause I just checked over this story about a million times. Well please review!

* * *

I was falling… My body burned… My heart was pounding… I couldn't take it. I wanted to die, but this death was too slow and painful. I couldn't stand it! Looking around with the last of my strength, I saw the stars, and the brightest one: ARK. Right then, I noticed a white light flowing around in front of me. My body stopped falling and I floated in space while the illumination took figure of a juvenile girl no older than twelve. 

"Shadow…" she said in a soft voice. I knew that voice.

"Maria?" I spoke as the figure showed her twelve year old form. I saw a gentle smile appear on her face. Somehow I found strength to stand. I walked up to her.

Light tears fell from the young woman's eyes. She bent down and wrapped her arms around me. "Shadow, I missed you…"

"Maria?" I looked at her.

When she was done, she stood up. "Shadow, you are not to die yet."

"What?" I gave her a depressed look. "I kept your promise…"

She smiled lightly. "Yes I know, and I'm so proud of you but," She looked down to Earth. "Not everyone is happy."

"What do you mean? I stopped ARK from colliding. I changed from bad to good… What else do they need?"

She looked at him sternly. "You alive…"

"Wha--? Maria, no… I wanna be with you!" I shouted.

She collapsed to her knees in front of me. "I told you, it's not your time. Someone down there needs you. Besides if you die now, you'll go to hell."

"Okay…" I then immediately threw my arms around her. "I'll miss you, Maria." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too." she placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me away. "Sayonara, my friend. I'll see you sometime again." I nodded.

When she disappeared,my world turned black and I passed out.

* * *

(A beautiful day in May) 

I was so tired and weak. All my energy was gone. "Oh god." I groaned out in pain. I noticed the TV was on, but then it was either muted or turned off.

Then Iheard small footsteps walk towards me. Suddenly there came a light 'oof'. I guess whoever stood next to me, sat down. I couldn't take it no more. I wanted to get up. I wanted to move, so I tried the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where am I?" I spoke still having my eyes closed and still on the bed.

Suddenly a girlish giggle sounded. "My house, silly."

I so badly wanted to beat this person up for not being descriptive. Right away I sat up and looked over to see a childish rabbit smiling at me.

"Miss Amy said you'd act this way when you woke." she smiled.

"Amy?"

Flashback

ARK space colony-

"Look, it's Shadow!" she saw him looking out the space colony window and ran over to him. "Shadow we need you! Please help us!" she begged.

The black hedgehog responded in his usual dark voice. "It's all going according to plan… Besides, there's no way to save anyone."

"There has to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things, but some people may be selfish, like the Professor said. But they try their best and never give up on living. That's why you should help them out. Saving them is a good thing. Shadow I beg of you, please help us."

Shadow has a flashback of Maria

A tear falls from Shadow's eyes as a smile appears on his face.

"Shadow?" Amy asked worried.

"I have to keep my promise to Maria… and you." and he ran towards the centre of ARK.

End Flashback

"She found you in the Mystic Ruins. Miss Amy had no room for you in her house, because she thought you would freak out if you saw too much pink." she stopped and took a breath. "So she asked if you could stay here and I didn't mind."

I was speechless. 'Why would they care so much about me?'

* * *

(days later) 

After laying on the couch a few days, I realized I had to get moving. So I found all my strength and went for a walk. Leaving the Rabbits while they weren't looking.

While walking around, everything seemed sodifferent. I never actually got tosee the real Earth.I saw people walk beside me.ButI knew theystill hated me. As I would walk past them, they would either turn away or whisper to someone they had next to them. I also got glares from everyone I walked past. I hated it, and they knew, so they continued.

I thought I would have been liked since I saved the Earth helping the faker. Well, I guess it was my fault, but I did right my wrongs.

I couldn't take it no more, so I turned around back to the rabbit's house. So wanting to get out of the house, and not even asking her name. I returned to her house and opened the door revealing the rabbit watching a kiddie show on TV.

"Hello, Mr. Shadow!" She chimed out as she watched me enter. I just stared at her.

"So you got a name?" I asked coldly.

She giggled girlishly. "I'm Cream." she stood up and walked over to me. Ijustnoticed how much shorter she was to me. Cream looked up and spoke, "I'm only six." Suddenly Vanilla walked in.

"You're back." She smiled at me. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you are."

I shook my head and she left back to the kitchen.

Cream took my hand. "Mr. Shadow, I wanna show you my house."

"Uh, that's okay. You don't-"

She cut him off. "Yes I do!" she looked at me. "What if you get hungry and you can't find the kitchen?"

"Heh, I think I'll be fine." Suddenly I felt myself being pulled around the house.

Five minutes later, "This is my room." she smiled. It didn't have much. It's walls were light blue along with a light pink carpet floor. In the corner was a small bed with a pink blanket. A small doll house sat in another corner. Next to it was a basket of dolls. The basket looked like a picnic basket with a handle. Pictures of her and her friends lined her walls. And a stuffed Easter rabbit sat up against her bed.

She looked at me. "I don't have much stuff, but I like what I got."

I looked at her. She shut her door and walked to her mom's room. When she arrived she opened the door. "This is my mommy's room. You can't go in it though. Only she can." she walked to a different room. "This will be your room. Mommy doesn't want you sleeping on the couch, so you have to stay in this room." Inside the room walls were a pale tan and the floor was a dirty brown. It had a bed and a brunette coloured closet. "It's not much but you can do whatever you wantwith it."

I walked in the room and sat on the bed. Cream walked in. "Are you okay, Mr. Shadow?"

I forced a smile but I could tell she knew it was fake by the way she frowned at me. I stood up and walked downstairs towards to kitchen and saw cooking. Cream followed me in. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head and continued walking to the front door.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "You're leaving?" I turned around and bent down to Cream's height.

"Well Cream, I can't stayhere forever. I'll be back, but later on." I patted her on the head and walked off.

* * *

(June)-a month later 

I built a small place in the Mystic Ruins. And was out running a lot. But I knew the rabbit missed me so I had to return to her and Vanilla's house.

I reached their house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again. Nothing. So getting impatient, I opened the door and looked inside. The house was empty. I walked in and went upstairs. I opened the young rabbit's door and saw her playing with dolls. Her back was towards me. I walked in and sat down beside her.

"What'cha doin'?" I said. Cream immediately jumped from fright. And left out a small scream. She ran turned towards me; tears were in her eyes.

"Shadow?" she called out. "Are you gonna stay here, now?" she gave me a sad look.

"Well," he smiled. "Okay." Cream hugged him.

"Thanks Mr. Shadow."

* * *

During the summer, everyone had many picnics, but the one Shadow and Cream will always remember the one when Cream pledged him as her best friend.

* * *

(December 10th) 

"Uh, Cream?"

"Yes Mr. Shadow?" she spoke while still watching TV.

"I've gotta go help Sonicstop Eggman. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself? Since your mom's gonna be leaving for work soon?"

"Yeh, Mr. Shadow." and I immediately left.

...Somewhere I belong

* * *

(A little later) 

"Cream!" Vanilla called

"Yes, mommy?" she said while watching TV.

"I'm going to work. I'll be back in six hours."

"Mommy, be careful! There's a blizzard coming later!"

"Don't worry, Sweety! I'll be back." and she left.

* * *

Hope ya liked! I'm gonna continue with another chapter later. 


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

Well I couldn't help it and wanted to do my favorite couple. The little cream colored rabbit we all know as Cream and the black and red hedgehog who is known as the ultimate life-form "Project Shadow" or just Shadow. This is Chapter 2 for my untitled story.

* * *

The cream colored rabbit waited for her mother to return from work. There was a bad snowstorm outside. She stayed inside and watched cartoons. After an hour of her mom's return time, she still hasn't returned. Suddenly, the news channel interrupted the cartoons. 

"Oh…" the 6 year old whined. Suddenly the TV had shown a tan car that spun into a tree. That caught The rabbit's attention. "Is that my Mommy's car?" The TV showed men carrying an unconscious rabbit out on as stretcher. "THAT IS MY MOMMY!" she yelled.  
The rabbit, named Cream, grabbed her jacket and shoes and put them on. She opened the door and saw everything covered in snow. She shut the door behind her and quickly ran towards the hospital.

When she arrived, she was half frozen. She ran to the lady at the front desk. "Is huff is my mommy here?" asked the tired bunny.

"Is she the adult rabbit who just arrived?" Cream nodded. "She's in room 214 third floor." Cream started to leave but the lady asked her.

"Are you gonna be able to find the room"

"Yes." and Cream was off running to the third floor.

Cream arrived at the door. She knocked then entered. "Mommy, are you ok?"

Vanilla faced her. She spoke very weakly. "Baby why are you here? You should be at home." Cream ran up to her. "Please Cream, go home. I won't make it. Stay with someone, please"

"Mommy what happened?" she asked as she cried. She lifted her mother's hand.

"I didn't see him. He came out from nowhere…" she paused. "Ask him if he's okay… Please, Cream…" she went limp. Cream looked at her.

"Mommy, MOMMY, wake up! Please wake up!" Cream screamed. "AAH, NO MOMMY!" A hedgehog walked in the room, all ticked because of the noise.

He screamed. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU B-- Cream?" Cream looked at the black hedgehog with red stripes. Turns out that Shadow was on his way home then ran into a car. He was taken to the hospital to see if anything was broken, but he knew nothing was.  
Still he went along incase he was wrong.

"Mr. Shadow my mommy's gone!" She yelled as she ran over to him and grabbed him tightly. Shadow looked at her sadly. Cream just kept crying.

Shadow gently pulled her off him. He bent down to her height and wiped away her tears. "Cream, it'll be ok." he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him.

"I miss my mommy already." she whispered. Cream looked down.

-Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight-

"You ok, Cream?" Shadow asked.

"Mommy's gone! What will I do?" Cream started crying again.

"You can stay with me, Cream." Shadow smiled.

Cream's eyes widened with happiness. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Mr. Shadow."

-I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry-

She walked over to the bed where her mother lay. "Mommy, I'll do what you said. I'll stay with Mr. Shadow." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye mommy."

-For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry-

Shadow picked her up and held her close. As they exited the room, Cream looked back and cried. "Don't worry, Cream, shell never forget you." Shadow said. Cream fell asleep as they exited the hospital. After a short run, Shadow appeared at the Station Square Train Station. He got two tickets and waited until the train came, with Cream still in his arms. He didn't wanna run in the cold again, or he might run into another car but this time with Cream in his hands. And he didn't want her to get hurt. Twenty minutes later, the train arrived. Shadow stepped in the train, gave the man his tickets and sat down. He then lifted Cream off him and sat her on the chair beside him and shook her a little.

"Huh? Mr. Shadow, where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're almost to my place. Try to stay awake." However, Cream fell right back asleep.

-'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

Now and forever more-

Half an hour later, the train stopped at the Mystic Ruins.Shadow picked her back up and carried her to his small place he built himself. He laid her on his couch. Shadow looked around the kitchen to see if there was any food for her.

-You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

you'll be here in my heart, always-

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shadow turned around and walked to it. He opened it and saw Sonic standing there. 'Perfect timing.' Shadow thought.

"Did you hear what happened to Vanilla?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded slowly. "Have you seen Cream also? They say she ran away"

"She's safe with me." Shadow pointed to her.

Sonic laughed. "You think you can take care of her?" Shadow just looked at him.

"I'm very responsible." Shadow said folding his arms.

"Hmm, what about that fish that Amy got you?"

"So, it died; but that was just a fish." Shadow said.

"They're one of the easiest pets to take care of." Sonic spoke out. Shadow was about to shut the door, "And Shadow," Shadow looked at him, "Cream will oneday hate you for what you do. I know you will displease her somehow." and Sonic left. Shadow closed the door behind him.

-Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all-

Shadow walked over to Cream, and he was crying a little. He didn't want her to leave him, because he thought this was what Maria meant when she told him, "It's not your time. Someone needs you down there." They were the only words that ran through his mind. He looked atthe sleeping rabbit and smiled. Somehow, Shadow knew that she wouldn't leave him.

About three hours later, Cream woke up. She saw the TV was on. And her head was resting on Shadow's lap. She looked up and saw him smile shyly. Cream sat up, stretched, and then hugged him. He hugged back, slightly.

-And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

Now and forever more-

"Mr. Shadow, I'm hungry." she said.

"Uh." Shadow looked at her. When he was interrupted by Sonic, he forgot to get something for her to eat. "Wanna go grocery shopping?" Cream nodded. Shadow looked outside. There was no blizzard no more, so Shadow picked her up and ran her to the mini market in Station Square.

When they arrived, Cream dragged him by his hand to the store. Cream was so eager to shop as Shadow checked his wallet. "Ok I have a reasonable amount." He looked at Cream who just looked at him with a big smile. "I don't know what you like, so get a couple things." and she was off.

In another isle, Tails heard Shadow talking. He walked to the isle Shadow was in.

"Finally you decided to come here." Shadow turned around and saw Tails.

"Actually I'm not shopping. I'm waiting for-"

"Mr. Shadow! I got some things!" yelled Cream as she almost ran into him, but tripped over Tails.

"That's gotta hurt." Shadow laughed lightly. Cream stood up and blushed. Tails rose up also.

"Sorry, Tails." Cream said.

"Why is Cream with you?"

Shadow stopped laughing and his face turned serious. "Her mother died."

"Vanilla died?" Tails looked at Cream.

"Yes." Cream looked down.

"So I guess she's staying with you?" Tails asked.

"Yes, Tails," Shadow said stating the obvious.

"But Shadow, you're not very responsible." Tails looked at him. "So how will you be able to take care if her?" Cream looked at Shadow.

"Fish can't talk but she can! I'll know what she wants!" Shadow yelled everyone stared at him.

"Your fish died too? I thought it was just that lizard Sonic got you." Tails asked.

"Cream you shouldn't stay with him. He doesn't know how to even take care of himself." Tails took Cream's hand.

"Cream, please. I will take care of you." Shadow said tears welling in his eyes. "I promise."

-Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

we need each other,

to have, to hold

they'll see in time

I know-

"Tails… I wanna stay with Mr. Shadow. Someone is telling me I must." Cream said. "Besides, I promised mother I would." Tails looked at her and Shadow smiled. Cream picked up her stuff she dropped on the floor and walked back to Shadow.

-When destiny calls you

you must be strong

I may not be with you

but you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

we'll show them together-

Shadow took the stuff from Cream's hands and carried it to the register. He paid for it and carried the rabbit and her groceries home.  
When Shadow arrived, he placed everything down and sat her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and placed something in the microwave. Minutes later, he came back and placed the food in front of Cream, then sat down on his chair. The rabbit finished rather quickly and took her bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink. She came back in and was gonna sit back on the couch but Shadow was laying there. She just looked at him. Therefore, she walked up to him and jumped on him. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Mr. Shadow." she whispered.

-'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more-

Two days later, while Cream was asleep, Shadow went out to buy her something. After Shadow got home, Cream woke up. "Hey, I got you something." Shadow said.

The curious bunny looked at him. Shadow pulled out a box from behind him and held it out to her. On the top of the box, it said 'Cheese'.  
Cream opened it and gasped.

"Oh my god Mr. Shadow! You didn't have to!" Cream hugged Shadow. Inside the box was a baby chao. She looked back at it and picked it up. She hugged it tightly.

"Chao?" it said.

-Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

you'll be here in my heart, always

always-

One month later, in January, Cream was still staying with Shadow. There was a knock on the door. Shadow opened it and saw Amy there. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Shadow. "Give this to Cream." She said and walked away. Shadow shrugged and walked to Cream and handed her the letter.

"What's this for?" she looked at Shadow.

"I don't know. It's from Amy"

Cream opened it and read the letter out loud "'Congrats, Cream! We believe that Shadow can take care of you. Come to my place for a celebration. Also, bring Shadow. Your buddy, Amy" Cream looked at Shadow who, he, looked back at her. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go with you." and they walked out the door.

-Always

I'll be with you,

I'll there for you always,

Always and always-

Cream looked behind her and saw Shadow smiling. "Mr. Shadow, I'm glad you're coming." Cream said happily.

"And I'm glad you made your decision to stay with me"

"Thanks!" She started running. "Come on lets go!" Shadow ran beside her and picked her up then carried her to Amy's place.

-Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there, always-

* * *

The end of Ch. 2 

please r&r!


	3. Disappear

Hey, thanks for checking out my story! This time, Cream finds out what really happened to her mother. It wasn't just the crash in the tree that killed her… Well read on and find out! I checked over this chapter a lot.If there are any mistakes, sorry...Please Review! also, Shadow is alittle OOC.

* * *

After the party at Amy's house, everyone left. They all had a good time and Shadow and Cream were the last to leave. The young rabbit who lost her mother in a car accident five weeks ago, had recovered very quickly from staying with Shadow. But she still thought about her mother. The young 6 year old rabbit would pray to her mother every night to tell her about her day. She would even tell her about Cheese, her young chao friend, that Shadow had got her four weeks ago. 

"Cream?" called a deep voice from the bedroom. "You done yet?" The little rabbit recited the word 'Amen' and left the couch that she slept on to see Shadow. She saw him laying on his bed. She quietly stepped in the room and sat on his bed beside him.

"What did I do now?" she looked at him smiling.

"Nothing." he paused. It was now or never. "Cream, I-uh-I need to tell you something.

"A story?" she asked clapping her hands and giggling.

"Kinda…" he turned away.

"Mr. Shadow?" she looked at him concerned.

"Never mind. It's not important."

"Mr. Shadow, are you sure?" she placed her hand on his.

"Yes." Cream was about to leave but suddenly Shadow called her back.

Cream crept her way back to the bed. And heard Shadow speak. "You know the story I told you how your mother died crashing into the tree?"

"Yeah."

"It's not true."

"What? It's not?" she looked at Shadow with tears in her eyes.

"The truth is…" Shadow told her what happened. How he was coming home that day after defeating Eggman and how he couldn't see it; the blizzard was to thick. He ran the speed of sound then all he remembers is hitting something hard.

-I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do-

"Cream… I ran into your mothers car and caused the crash. I killed your mother." his head fell down as he said those last chilling words to the young child.

-But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you-

"Shadow, no! Y-you couldn't! Y-you wouldn't!" she backed away from him. "You lied to me! And my mother's gone because of you!" she got up and ran out of the house.

-And so I have to say before you go

That I just want you to know-

"Cream, wait!" Shadow got up and tried to chase after her outside, but couldn't find her. "Cream!" the snow was piled up again and covered the scared rabbit's tracks. It was dark out and the black hedgehog couldn't see her anymore.

Shadow sighed. He knew he would never make a good parent because he didn't chase after Cream. Besides, he knew where she was going.

Cream ran and ran. She had to get away from him. From Shadow. The liar. Her mother's killer. Cream was full of hate. If he hadn't of gone that way, her and her mother would still be united. 'Maybe it wasn't Shadow's fault.' she thought, but her hate remained.

Cream looked around. She was lost. Lost in faith. Lost in hope. Lost in life. How could she live without anyone to care for her? It was like when her mother first died that day. When she watched her mother die. 'It was his fault. It was all his fault!' she yelled in her mind. 'I loved my mommy and he took her away from me'

Cream arrived at her mother's grave and kneeled down infront of it. She was crying so hard that she started to sleep. Cream's dream was a flashback.

Flashback (June)

"Mother!" called the 6 year old rabbit. "Mother! I made a pie for the picnic."

"Oh Cream, that's very nice of you." She takes it from Cream's hands and puts it in the picnic basket. "Is that it, Cream?" the younger rabbit nodded her head smiling.

"Okay. Lets go." and they walked to the picnic site where the rest were waiting.

When they arrived they saw Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. Cream ran up to Shadow with her basket in her right hand. The other was behind her back. "Please get on your knees, Mr. Shadow." Shadow got to his knees rather quickly. "I now pronounce you as my best friend." she pulled her hand out from behind her back and placed her basket on the ground. In her hand was a flower wreath. She placed it on the top of his head. He didn't like it (it was too girly), but he kept it on his head so she could be happy. Throughout the entire picnic, Cream always sat next to Shadow. They talked a lot and had fun. At the departure when everyone was going home. Cream stayed late with Shadow, Vanilla, and Amy to clean up. Then finally, Cream hugged Shadow and said goodbye and left.

End Flashback

Cream woke up in the morning cold and ran to Station Square and saw many people walking around wearing heavy winter clothes while she only wore her orange dress. Losing track of where she was, she started to get lost. "Mother! Mother, where are you? I'm lost!"

People pushed her aside knocking her down. "Mother…!" she cried out. "Now is when I need you most!" she continued crying on the ground. "I'm so confused! I can't go back to Shadow because he…" she trailed off. It was cold out and she was alone. No mother, no Shadow, nothing…

Everyone was watching her but no one wanted to help her. Suddenly, the people of Station Square were nowhere to be found. "What?" she questioned. "Where did everyone go?"

"Cream…" said a feminine voice from above.

"Mother!" Cream tilted her head up and saw her mother standing infront of her with a smile on her face.

Cream wrapped her arms around her, screaming, "Mother! Why did you have to die?" Her mother looked away.

"Cream, I don't know how to explain... Just that it was my time to go and I left you with Shadow. It's not his fault at all. It was just my time... Do you understand, Cream?"

Cream looked away. "Yes, mother." She hugged her tightly.

"I love you." they separated their hug. "Good-bye, Cream. And will you tell Shadow I am sorry for hitting him?" her mother said as she disappeared.

"I will! Bye, mother!" Cream waved.

"Shadow…" Cream smiled. 'I'm coming home.' she thought as the people reappeared a bit confused from vanishing.Cream couldn't go home just yet. She had to do one thing first. The young rabbit ran to the graveyard and picked a few daises and roses and placed them on her mother's grave. "I love you mommy. And I'll never forget you."

Cream ran back through the Mystic Ruins towards Shadow's home with a big smile on her face. She ran towards the door, opened it up and ran in. She saw Shadow sitting on the chair with tear stains running down his cheeks. He saw her and stared back.

"You should know I will never leave you forever." She spoke. Shadow stood up and ran towards her. He pulled her into a hug. She was cold, but she needed to get warm and be loved.

"Cream, I was so worried about you!" he sobbed out. She then wrapped her arms around him, too. She didn't care about anything anymore. Everything just drifted away. Thoughts, friends, worries, and even her mother…

Cream whispered, "Mr. Shadow, I'm sorry I yelled at you and ran away." But when she said that, she was pulled into a deeper hug.

"No, Cream, you had your reasons." Shadow cried. "I shouldn't have lied. I should have told you right away. I'm sorry. I can't live without you." Cream gasped at what he just said.

"It's okay Mr. Shadow." she cooed.

Cream started crying. She was so happy to be back with Shadow and in his arms. Shadow wiped away her tears.

"Shadow, mommy said she was sorry for hitting you with her car."

-I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new-

Shadow smiled. He looked up and whispered, "Thanks Vanilla for having such a perfect daughter." And he was still holding Cream in her hug.

-And a reason to show

The side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do-

Their hug finally broke apart. "Shadow, can I stay with you forever?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes, Cream." he put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

-And the reason is you-

"Where's Cheese?" Cream asked.

Shadow pointed to a basket. "Asleep in her bed." Cream walked over to the basket that Cheese, her young chao friend, slept in. It was the same one her mother used for the picnic a summer ago.

* * *

The End  
If you want me to make another chapter, give me some ideas. I would love to! 


End file.
